How Did I Do This?
by REDEADED
Summary: Peridot just wanted to become a proper journalist, until one of her two girlfriend's became her boss and the other her photographic partner in crime. Join these three on their adventures to be the better news team then the goody goody Crystal Gems down the hall.
1. Oh Boy

Going to start this off with a first chapter then I'll see if I still wish to continue this. I'm not too deep into poly relationships so this is treading unknown territory therefore I ask for forgiveness now if I fuck something up and ask that you please teach me as I go along thank you.

* * *

Peridot kept her head on her boss' desk whimpering but not yet crying. Jasper was her new boss and she didn't know if this was for the better or the worse, Jasper was a very competitive person and with Rose getting on the better side of Pink Diamond that ment a hell of a load of work for Peridot and her partner Lapis Lazuli who loved nothing more than to take something to give her a pep in her step and take random photos. It didn't help that the three of them were in one giant relationship meaning that it was going to be a pain in the ass.

"Babe, you listening?" Jasper questioned bending over and planting her rather heavy breasts on Peridot's head causing the shorter woman to jump back and fall against Lapis' rather smaller chest. Jasper raised an eyebrow and narrowed her gaze causing Peridot to groan:

"Jasp, why does it have to be me and Lapis?"

"Because I got a lot of paperwork to do, and Lapis has the steadiest hands out of us." Jasper bounced her eyebrows earning a chuckle from the blue-haired woman and another groan from Peridot. "Come back with a good story my loves and you'll get a good reward." Jasper ushered the two out but not before giving them both a kiss worth remembering. "I love you both, call me before you fall asleep." Jasper whispered hugging the two tightly before slowly closing the door. Lapis snaked her fingers between Peridot's as the two headed to the elevators feeling a lot better then they did a few minutes ago. Sighing Peridot tightened her hold on Lapis' hand who lowered her chin down to rest it in the blonde's hair giving it a sniff before kissing her head getting a giggle out of her.

"Your a dork Lapis." Peridot mused before leaning against the taller woman. "So where are we headed?"

"New York, we are to report on some people trying to climb the statue of liberty with suction cups." Peridot slapped her head gently and sighed.

"Alright, let's get a move on..."

 **DAYS LATER**

Jasper locked her office door and ran to the couch pulling out the fold out bed allowing her to pull her girlfriends into her arms and cradle them like they were her babies. Lapis took the blood covered tissue out of her nose and nuzzled against Jasper's huge breasts as Peridot looked away in shame with a sweater torn in multiple places showing her skin in certain areas, her hands were covered in cuts and she hadn't stopped shaking since Jasper held her.

Jasper on the other hand kept a strong firm grip on her girlfriends before pulling out their report and reading it with the tape recorder reading it as well:

 _We arrived at the airport in under 30 minutes and found the plane tickets that our partner had left for us. The woman checking our tickets seemed rather bored out of her mind, as if she needed to be elsewhere saving the world perhaps. Who was I to judge her? Some short woman with no knowledge of anything important and possibly as empty as her._

Jasper growled and squeezed Peridot tighter kissing the back of her neck gently.

 _Boarding the plane didn't take long and this time I didn't even have to take my 'calming pills'. Lapis smiled the entire time and I held her hand as she fell asleep, she was warm and I love warmth. I could see the cows from this height seeing as they allowed me to bring my binoculars along with me and drawing notebook, jotting down the cows I felt giddy as a school girl with how much fun I was having. Finally landing after what felt like forever I had to shake Lapis awake and she finally stretched herself out of the aisle and down the ramp with me. Getting the luggage out we headed through the metal detectors and had to explain the usual as to why there was a metal rod in my leg and that it was an accident yadda yadda yadda. Catching a taxi Lapis held me as I took my turn to sleep and rest up a bit before getting dinner and taking a wonderful longer nap._

"You both forgot to call by the way." Jasper huffed finally getting Peridot to turn around and wrap her arms around the large woman's neck burying her face into her shoulder. "You know I worry Peri." Jasper whispered kissing her hair and pulling Lapis closer. "I'm glad you watched out for her."

 _The next day after showering we ate a large breakfast and surfed the news channels in hopes of finding any useful information to which we only found 3 names and what they might look like. Heading out to the statue of liberty Lapis and I took in the sights all the while trying to get her to stop taking photos of me in different filters like some instagram woman looking for random likes. The jet lag had began to take it's hold so popping open a bottle silently I downed a few energy pills and felt right as rain!_

"You didn't!" Jasper looked to Peridot who didn't show her face but merely nodded. Turning to Lapis the blue-haired woman merely smiled:

"Adderall is a powerful thing babe."

 _Crossing the Hudson river we slowly but surely walked up to the highest level where one late arrival was still putting on her gear._

 _"Hello, we are with the Homeworld Gazette, would you mind answering some questions?" I asked politely putting a cup of coffee in Lapis' hands so I could shake the woman's hand. "My name is Peridot, and you are?"_

 _"Sharon Rio. We are climbing to prove that the human body can do whatever it wants to if you put your mind to it."_

 _"Why not climb a mountain or a pyramid or something that isn't held dearly like our Lady Liberty here?"_

 _"Do the same old bullshit everyone else has done? Fuck that, rather be arrested for being the first to go up on Lady Liberty then go off on some adrenaline high!"_

 _"This isn't an adrenaline high?"_

 _"Climb with me and you'll see and adrenaline high." Suddenly two police men shouted freeze and the woman grabbed me using only one hand to climb up towards the statue! My shouts were in vain as the police took a few seconds to listen to Lapis about the woman carrying me not being a friend and that she was practically kidnapping me. Heading upwards pieces of the statue were coming slightly off and the sharper pieces had begun to cut my sweater and even scratch pieces of my flesh._

Jasper squeezed tighter and gently held Peridot's hand in her own trying her hardest not to look at her with angry and fear.

 _I could hear Lapis calling out to me as she had found a pair of stairs allowing her to open a door above where Sharon was climbing. Huffing out of breath, Sharon lifted me to the ledge of the door where Lapis embraced me and soothed my crying eyes with her comforting hugs._

 _"Don't be a baby that wasn't anything compared to when we reach her waist!" Sharon huffed out finally catching her breath only to lose it again as Lapis reeled back and decked the woman in the cheek. Crawling towards a wall I sat and watched as my blue-haired partner spent a few minutes fighting back and forth with the woman getting hit herself and having her nose starting to bleed! The police men finally arrived and broke up the fight handcuffing them both and even waiting for the other two to come down from their climb and arrest them as well. Bailing out Lapis at a cheaper price due to us being press I clung to her until we reached the hotel room and it has been decided that I just may never return to New York unless accompanied by Lapis or Jasper._

Jasper put the paper and tape recorder away as she sighed and squeezed both of her girlfriends closer and kissed them equally on their cheeks and lips.

"I can't trust either of you to complete a story without coming back in pain or hurt in some way I take it?" Jasper mumbled only to be comforted by her lovers.

"I'm sorry Jasp, I just figured people weren't this fucked in real life." Peridot mumbled not looking at either of them. Jasper kissed her and smiled.

"It's because of your good looks, I bet you wore that green dotted sweater didn't you?" Lapis confirmed Jasper's question causing the blonde to blush deeper and returned her face into hiding behind Jasper's breasts. "Lapis you strong beast, care to teach me how to fight off our girlfriend's admirers?" Lapis rolled her eyes.

"Only if we can have some fun right now." Jasper giggled and lifted Peridot to put behind Lapis as the blue-haired woman planted kisses on her chest and slowly pulled off her jacket piece of her suit. Peridot was still a bit nervous but knew she would be comforted by these two, whenever they stopped with "fun time" and went back to the cuddling.

Although she was partial to certain parts of fun time herself...

* * *

As always let me know what you think and give me all the criticism that you can muster!

-REDEADED


	2. Trouble In Arizona

I'm finding a lot of joy in day dreaming these chapters up, it'll take a bit to type them out but trust me when I say I already have the next three or four mentally written in my head.

* * *

Lapis took one last drag of her cigarette before putting it out on her shoe and opening the door to the house she shared with her girlfriends. Throwing the butt of her cigarette into the trash can the blue haired woman began taking off her jacket, hat, shoes, and socks before heading upstairs to spoon with whoever was sleeping. Finally reaching the room a devilish grin spread across her face at seeing Peridot snuggled in the covers. Taking her time she tossed off her shirt and pants before snaking her way around the smaller woman, finding out she had nothing on caused Lapis to bare her fangs with enjoyment until seeing Peridot clutching the tape recorder in her sleep. She didn't want Peridot to wake so cautiously she tugged it free from the blonde's grip and pushed play as she wrapped one arm around her tiny frame planting gentle kisses along her neck.

 _Today's team is I, Peridot. Along with my partner Jasper._

 _"Peri! I saved you some hot water!"_

 _"Thank you!"_

 _We arrived safely and are preparing to sleep in hopes of waking up in time to see the supposed Street Justice Superhero we've been hearing about._

Lapis scoffed before removing the rest of her clothing and putting the tape recorder on the night stand allowing her to fully hold Peridot against her and breathe in her scent.

 _A man by the name of La carne, has been rescuing people from disastrous situations and also seeming to bother women when no one is in danger. Hopefully we can find this man and give him a good talking to or at least interview him and see what his fucking problem is._

 _"Peri don't curse your too cute for it."_

 _"Fuck off Jasper." a smack was heard and Peridot yelped before nothing but thuds were heard all around. "Your taller no fair!"_

 _"If you don't like me slapping that sweet ass of yours then no swearing into the tape recorder. It's company property after all."_

 _"Your just looking for excuses now."_

 _"What if I am?"_

Lapis giggled when she heard kissing and gentle moans coming from the tape recorder. Unable to contain herself she ran one hand down to grab Peridot's ass and the other to play with one of her breasts.

 _The heat is unbearable but luckily Jasper bought me one of those hand held motor fans to keep me cool as her hulking size and sun hat kept us shaded._

 _"Your welcome love."_

 _We have arrived upon the road for saving and have yet to see anything, check back in an hour. We finally caught a glimpse of him and are ready for the interview._

 _"Excuse me sir, we are with the Homeworld Gazette and were wondering if you had a moment to speak with us?"_

 _"Only if your up for a date!"_

 _"Ha ha ha... So what made you want to start saving people around town?"_

 _"To be a hero is a wonderful thing, but to be an idol is something even grander! I hope to encourage people into helping others and never being afraid to help!"_

 _"That is indeed a noble cause!"_

 _"Thank you for understanding!"_

 _"Yet we've heard numerous rumors of you secretly assaulting women." the man began coughing and took some steps._

 _"Who would say such lies?!"_

 _"So you deny all of these photos submitted to the internet!"_

 _"Obviously it's photo shopped! I don't have time for your nonsense!"_

 _"It isn't nonsense when your getting touchy feely with women who want nothing to do with you!" A scuffle was heard and a familiar growled was heard:_

 _"Wrong move asshole!"_

Lapis quit her groping before pulling Peridot closer at hearing the shorted girl cry out for Jasper to stop and ending with her shouting in pain causing Lapis to look down at Peridot's body to see bruises on her waist and wrists.

 _"LEAVE HER ALONE ASSHOLE!" A bone crunching punch was heard and the man let out a breath before all that was coming from the recorder was heavy breathing and some crying. "Peri? Are you ok?" A whimper was heard and the recorder shot to a few hours later._

 _Peridot here, Jasper is cleaning herself off in the bathroom a-a-as I f-finish the report._

 _Some sniffles could be heard making Lapis' heart slightly beat faster and keeping Peridot's head against her chest._

 _After B-Being questioned the s-so called hero assaulted my p-partner and I. The man was dealt w-with and is n-n-now in a cell. After being handled like a toy I don't think I will return without Jasper in tow._

 _"Peridot.." Jasper could be heard sitting on the bed near the blonde who broke into sobs and shallow breaths. "Peri easy, easy, no need to-"_

 _"I am so weak." the bed springs creaked and shuffling could be heard._

 _"No, do not spout those lies."_

 _"I couldn't e-even h-h-help you." Peridot's voice was slightly muffled meaning Jasper held her against her giant chest. "He ended up hurting me and then you almost b-b-broke your hand."_

 _"Peridot..."_

 _"I'm so sorry Jasper, your stuck with a weakling like me.."_

 _"NO!" from the noises it sounded like Jasper was choking back her own sobs and kissing Peridot's head trying her hardest to comfort the smaller woman. It was known with Peridot that as soon as her inferiority complex kicked in you had to be fast or risk losing a happy Peridot for almost an entire month. "You were my brave warrior today Peri. You ran up and began the investigation like a champ. No one is more braver than you."_

 _"Your hand d-doesn't hurt to much does it?"_

 _"Only when it sees you crying."_

 _"Y-Your a dork."_

 _"Your favorite dork." Some giggling was heard along with smooches before the tape recorder stopped itself._

Lapis closed her eyes and kissed Peridot's forehead before opening her eyes to see the blonde with a hurt look on her face with a tear sliding down her cheek only to be wiped away by Lapis' protective hand.

"She's at the ER getting her hand checked for a fracture." Peridot mumbled not daring to look her blue haired girlfriend in the eyes.

"She chose to do those things Peri."

"I still could've found a way to help." Gently running her fingers along Peridot's bruises Lapis sighed:

"You gave her the rush to protect you." Peridot nuzzled her face into Lapis' neck with a sigh of her own. "You honestly seem to not realize how much the two of us are madly in love with you short stack." Peridot bounced lightly with laughter as Lapis blew a raspberry on the blonde's shoulder earning a loud laugh. "I love you Peridot you cute sexy nerd."

* * *

A short chapter but the next one may be even shorter if not just random shit since i'm pretty sure you can guess the next pair to head out.

-REDEADED


	3. Peace And Love

I keep writing these mainly from Peridot's perspective and I apologize for that, these next few i'm going to try my hardest to make sure they don't seem that way but this is a Peri chapter so sorry.

* * *

Jasper smiled brightly taking another sip from her coffee mug as she watched Peridot prance around the kitchen cooking breakfast for her girlfriends. Lapis finally fell down the stairs and into a chair looking half dead as Peridot started pulling clothes onto the bluenette with a smile.

"Careful hunny, you know you trip when your half awake." Peridot mused kissing Lapis' cheek before serving her a plate of food which instantaneously became one with Lapis' stomach. "And don't drink too much coffee babe, you need the sleep on the plane." Peridot scolded Jasper playfully before kissing her cheek as well. Peridot hated when they left and not wanting them to know that information she always seemed happy and full of joy yet they would always wake up to her in full love mode with their suitcases already packed. Jasper loved the attention but hated it just as much as Peridot did, Lapis' sadness wouldn't kick in until she fully awoke a few hours later. A horn woke the Amazonian woman from her thoughts and caused her to groan before pulling on her shoes and tossing Lapis her's.

"Let's go hun, taxi is here." Jasper commented with a sigh before wincing at the loud bang of Peridot dropping the spatula and dirty dishes into the sink with a saddened face.

"You remembered your passports? Your medicine in case something bites you? What about your purses?"

"You packed everything my love, remember?" Jasper asked flashing her best smile towards the blonde below her. Peridot threw off her 'Kiss The Cook' apron Jasper bought her last Christmas and trotted over to the two with tiny tears in her eyes.

"Your gonna behave right? You better make sure Lapis doesn't take anything from anyone!"

"Peridot."

"Oh my goodness did I pack your bathing suits? I think I did..."

"Peri." The blonde looked up and fell into a giggle fit when both women kissed one cheek each at the same time. Peridot jumped to kiss them both back and squeezed their hands before waving goodbye with a sad smile catching the kiss Jasper blew towards her. Her girlfriends were headed out to North Carolina to interview whatever bands they could for some music festival, all she knew was her favorite band was hopefully going to be a surprised guest but she wasn't certain so instead of catching up on her shows with Pearl she decided to send Jasper who looked like she could use a good moshing.

* * *

Peridot was falling asleep in Pearl's recliner before being lifted by said woman and placed in the passenger seat of her car headed towards the blonde's home.

"Sorry for falling asleep Pearl, we had a lot to catch up on though huh?" Pearl chuckled to herself before hugging Peridot goodnight.

"Get plenty of rest Peri, see you soon!" Heading inside and upstairs Peridot shed her clothes and threw on some pajama's to fall straight asleep in. Over the next two days Peridot simply cleaned and sent her girlfriends good morning/good night texts and called them to make sure they woke up in time or if they needed to hear her voice to fall asleep. That final morning Peridot shockingly woke up to find herself wrapped in a love cocoon of Lapis' arms around her waist and Jasper's around both of them. With a smile she kissed both of them and shimmied her way free before heading downstairs and finding her notebook with the tape recorder and pressing play.

 _Jasper here with my partner Lapis Lazuli._

 _"Shut up, trying to sleep." covers shuffling around could be heard and a pillow being thrown after gaining a loud groan from the bluenette._

 _Today is the anti-war festival out in the plains, we are hoping to get some words from different bands and some concert-goers as well. We need to head out soon to get our Press badges and credentials and all that jazz before heading in but it seems my partner is going to sleep for a little longer._

 _"I miss our Peri." Lapis whimpered out, sounds suggested that Jasper snuggled next to the bluenette cradling her in her arms before getting up and ready. The tape skipped and crunching of boots and shoes on grass could be heard as music blasted in the background barely audible at the moment. After a few more steps the tape skipped and Jasper was interviewing a concert-goer who seemed to only be there for the music, whilst the next concert-goes drilled into Lapis about the importance of caring for your fellow man and not helping the machine to ruin more of the planet!_

Peridot rolled her eyes and chuckled jotting down all the important details down before tuning back in.

 _"What prompted you to start this tour Mr. Jenkins?" Jasper asked in a calm manner knowing her favorite metal singer was standing in front of her very eyes._

 _"Would like to hug and take a picture first?" he asked laughing. After some amount of photos being taken Lapis chuckled and returned the tape recorder to Jasper. "Well knowing that humanity still has hate towards itself is disheartening so I figured why not try to unite the planet through music?"_

 _"That's a fantastic way to look at it! Has the turn out seemed like what you envisioned?"_

 _"Hell yeah man look at all those excited kids and crazed parents out there! The show isn't even half way over and already they are going ballistic!"_

 _"Thank you for your time sir, I hope we can catch you jamming out!"_

 _"For sure ladies, enjoy your time here!" The tape skipped some more and cheering could be heard as Lapis did the next interview with the shutter of her camera closing as she spoke:_

 _"Mrs. Fallinto how has this show been for you?"_

 _"It's been fantastic, the kids are very into the music and the message seems to be getting through to them a lot easier this way. I just hope it sticks in their heads when they leave you know? We could use a lot more youngsters trying to help change the world."_

 _"That would be a fantastic turn out ma'am."_

 _"Spread the word ladies, peace on earth and no more senseless killing!" The tape skipped again and giggling could be heard from both of the women until Lapis silenced Jasper and the Amazonian woman spoke up:_

 _"I'm here with the secret guests known as Flying Whales!"_

Peridot dropped her pen and stared at the tape recorder in awe also noticing an envelope on the table with her name on it. Opening it the blonde began to cry at seeing her girlfriends in a photo with her favorite band, written in the corner were all of their signatures with a note of: 'To our number 1 fan, Peridot. Hope to see you at our next show! ask for a VIP pass!' The blonde cheered as quietly as she could before returning to the recorder and rewinding it to catch the full interview. She had at least 8 pages of notes from that single interview and blushed brightly near the end of it.

 _"Ok guys, our girlfriend is your number 1 fan and she couldn't be here today because of work. Could you say something for her and sign something if it's not too much trouble?"_

 _"Peridot right? Peri you better come to our next show girl! We can't jam out as hard if your not there! Ask for a VIP pass and you better not break our hearts by skipping out! Much love from us and the whales you help save as well!" Jasper and Lapis thanked them for a good minute squealing with joy after taking the photo._

 _"Thank you guys, have a great show!" The tape skipped a bit more and then you could hear the lead singer of Flying Whales speak out:_

 _"This is to our number one fan Peridot. This song is called Exploding Star!"_

Peridot was fully crying now seeing that her girlfriends remembered her favorite song and even recorded the dedication. Looking up she saw Lapis and Jasper looking around the corner smiling before sauntering over and embracing her tightly.

"Even though we were sick with homesickness we still remembered to take care of our Peridot." Lapis whispered kissing the blonde's cheek moving away to let Jasper do the same. They returned upstairs and after the song finished, Peridot went to hit stop only to hear Jasper mumbling to Lapis half awake:

 _"Which poem is your favorite?"_

 _"What poem?"_

 _"The ones Peri always leaves us when we leave her home alone or when she's out reporting on her own."_

 _"I love them all Jasp."_

 _"You don't have a favorite?"_

 _"Do you?"_

 _"I love them all too." Both woman chuckled softly before snoring could be heard._

Peridot blushed brightly wiping the remaining tears from her eyes. Finishing up her report she returned to the bedroom where she was welcomed with open arms by the women she had fallen deeply in love with all those years ago.

* * *

I have been DYING! To write some fucking fluff today and here it is! I would love to see somebody draw the photograph in this chapter and send it to my tumblr. username is KingREDEADED on there in case your wondering. Update coming soon, love you guys! A little bit of insider trivia: I got the poem bit from Maynard's (Singer of TOOL) book and the band Flying Whales is based off of the band Gojira whose core message is just about similar.

-REDEADED


	4. Beach Time Fun

One more fluff filled chapter before things start to take a turn...

* * *

Leaning back into her seat Jasper sighed with content as the plane steadied itself in the air. Lapis tossed in her sleep snuggling Jasper more often then Peridot who was playing her handheld games to keep herself occupied while the plane ride went on by.

"We have made it ladies!" Peridot piped up zipping up her windbreaker and calling out for her girlfriends. Walking over from the sand covered parking lot the blonde knocked on the changing room doors with a huff. "So are we going to go do our jobs or what?!" When the door opened her jaw dropped at seeing both of her girlfriends in bikini's.

"You say something Peri?" Lapis cooed out placing her cleavage in her girlfriend's face.

"Y-Y-You both look g-g-great." Peridot mumbled blushing. Jasper snuck up behind the shorter woman pulling her wind breaker off and sighing at the sight of the blonde in a tiny bikini of her own. Lapis licked her lips and kissed Peridot's neck before being pulled off by Jasper, Lapis wasn't the most top heavy of the three but she didn't mind it. Heading back to the beach Peridot pulled her windbreaker back on despite the protests of her girlfriends, pulling out her tape recorder she put her back to the wind and started reporting.

 _Peridot here with both Lapis and Jasper along for the ride. We're here to see what the youngsters are doing for their spring break, are they swimming or planning a party? Maybe they will ever stick around for the beach rock show coming up soon._

 _"There's plenty of hot chicks around Peri, you better not be oogling them!"_

 _"Shut up Lapis!"_

 _Heading around the beach i'm going to start with loners then head out for couples and see what they are here for._

 _"Excuse me sir, you having a good time today?"_

 _"Hell yeah, beach is loaded with babes and i'm about to get loaded with beer baby woo!"_

 _"So your here for the eye candy eh?"_

 _"Seems like you are as well with these hot chicks behind ya!"_

 _"Ha ha ha yeah... Thank you for your time sir and try not to get too drunk."_

 _"Ma'am, how are you doing on this fine day?"_

 _"Looking for hunky dudes and waiting for the show to start wooo!"_

 _"Oh yeah ha ha ha... Thank you for your time."_

 _Only interviewed two single people and I feel it is safe to assume they will all say the same thing so lets head to some couples. Never mind they are already chanting the same thing without me having to head over. At this point I felt it necessary for Jasper and Lapis to go play in the water and join the fun activities while I took pictures of happy campers around me. Thankfully I brought an umbrella and a blanket with sunscreen to keep myself and the other two from getting burned._

"Peri you should come in!" Jasper whistled leaning over letting her long wet hair fall down as the water dripped from her body. Lapis did the same but slicking her hair back with a wink towards the blonde. Peridot blushed brightly but merely returned to taking photos until Jasper held her up allowing Lapis to remove the extra articles of clothing and carrying her into the water. After dunking her in Peridot jumped out and clung to Jasper for semi-warmth before feeling brave enough to handle the cold water on her own.

"I'm not snuggling either one of you tonight." Peridot held the stern look as Lapis pulled the puppy dog eyes while Jasper sighed in defeat before planting kisses on the blonde's cheeks getting semi-laughs before more grunting occurred.

As the concert began Peridot sat upon Jasper's shoulders with Lapis who was screaming for her favorite band. Remembering the favor they did for her she found her chance to repay them with recording Lapis' favorite song for her. After two more days of this Peridot had ended up playing in the water more often then Jasper who decided to work on her tan watching her girlfriends play around splashing one another or Lapis teaching Peridot how to swim. Finally after the final day the trio headed home on the plane with Jasper then being the one to take the tape recorder and notepad back to the head boss Pink Diamond.

Riding the elevator the Amazonian woman huffed with the annoyance of having to ride all the way to the top of the building when she should be waiting to do it tomorrow. Finally walking out of the doors she pushed away her nasty feelings before walking into her boss' office and gently placing it on her desk.

"See ya later boss."

"A moment Jasper." She turned nervous and slightly worried. "Your team has been doing a fantastic job lately and I commend you for it. It would seem Rose's team could use a change up therefore starting tomorrow Peridot is going to change places with Pearl for a good few stories. Once she learns different techniques from your team the teams will be returned to normal." Jasper's heart was racing with her hands shaking as well.

"Is this necessary ma'am? I mean-"

"No buts or questions about it." Jasper nodded and slowly dragged her feet to the elevator terrified on how the other two were going to take this news.

* * *

Doesn't sounds too bad right? But how do you react when your surrounded by people who can't calm you when you have an attack? How do you make someone not feel uncomfortable around you on the spot? Can the Crystal Gems not scare the hell out of Peridot? Will Amethyst and Pearl make things weird for everyone?

-REDEADED


	5. Listening To Your Teachers

Not sure where I am going to go with this chapter so let's check it out!

* * *

Pearl sat down waiting for Jasper or Lapis to speak and it was growing more and more unsettling as time went on. Jasper rubbed her temples a bit longer before flashing a smile to Pearl and slowly standing up.

"Alright then Pearl, it seems your not used to our style of reporting so for your first run your going to go with both of us on this next story alright?" Pearl nodded silently and ignored Lapis' annoyed groan. "Wonderful! Lapis takes care of the pictures whilst i'm the guide! here in a bit I will play some tapes from our old work so you can get a grasp of how we do things alright? It's called Gonzo Journalism and it can be very handy for any one as long as you do it your own way!"

"As long as i can be of assistance I don't mind it." Pearl responded with a do good attitude and a beautiful smile to go with it making Jasper jump for joy. Lapis kept silent but continued to bounce her cigarette pack in her pocket around. Meanwhile across the hall Peridot was shaking like a leaf as Rose held a huge nervous smile whilst Garnet stood there like a statue.

"W-W-Welcome aboard Peridot!" Rose spoke suddenly scaring the blonde in her seat a bit. Amethyst groaned and went over to drape her arm around the poor girl.

"Lookie here P, we're gonna show you how to just take it easy and write the facts when we get the info. None of your mentally talking to yourself out loud stuff your normally used to ya got it?" Peridot slowly nodded and finally it broke Garnet out of her statue form and into a smiling face with a thumbs up. "Glad to hear it! Let's head out now, our first scoop is littering in the park and how it can be stopped! Not really exciting but I figure you can jot down things quicker this way." Amethyst helped the girl stand up and pulled her along with Garnet in tow as Rose let out a breath she had been holding and allowing herself to rest in her chair.

* * *

"Alright I got the gist of things, so where is our story?" Pearl asked ready for anything.

"Downtown, we're going to be reporting on shootings that have been happening lately. We won't be there long but I hope you get every detail you can on the recorder otherwise, there goes our whole story." Jasper noticed Pearl sink into her chair as Lapis simply scoffed at the intimidated woman and put a cigarette in her ear waiting for them to finally take off so she could begin her smoke habit. "Relax Pearl, nothing's going to happen as long as i'm around right Lapis?"

"Let's go it's getting late." Jasper groaned at her response but obliged by lifting Pearl onto her shoulder. Lapis finally laughed as Pearl struggled yelling at the Amazonian woman to put her down this instant and that she should watch where she puts her hand. Jasper chuckled and put the woman down before teasing her on her round bottom. Finally reaching downtown the trio had begun their investigations as Jasper put slightly more pressure on Pearl to remember to always have the tape recorder on when she feels an important piece of information is headed their way.

 _Pearl here with my partners Jasper and Lapis in tow. It seems all of these shootings have the same theme, gang violence._

 _"I thought you've never done this before Pearl, your a natural!" Pearl giggled a bit before composing herself_

 _Headed down these streets I aim to question as many people and shop owners that I can get my hands on. Let us begin with the hot dog salesman:_

 _"Excuse me sir, what can you tell us about all the horrifying deaths happening around this area lately?"_

 _"It's the normal stay off my turf type shit it's always been lady, where you raised under a rock or something?"_

 _"Turf? So it's two rival gangs going after each other?"_

 _"You guys just pick her up from outta town or something?" Jasper growled:_

 _"Answer the questions asshole."_

 _"Jeez you tall bitch my bad. Yes ma'am rival gangs having shoot outs everyday happens all the time. I recommend returning home before the street lights come on because that's when the shit really hits the fan."_

 _"Thank you for your time sir, stay safe."_

 _"You too ladies." Lapis' camera went off and the tape skips a few minutes ahead. So far the only information we have received is the names of the gang leaders, Terry Yams and James McGaffin. What could these troubled youths possibly be going through to be forced to commit these terrible acts of violence? Gunshots can be heard in the background as Pearl gasps and almost drops the recorder._

 _"Alright let's head back to the hotel and rest for the night, maybe tomorrow we can interview members from each gang." Jasper spoke taking the recorder and turning it off._

* * *

Peridot's day went a lot easier with her finishing her job in a matter of minutes giving the gang the rest of the time to either goof off or determine which pictures should be put into the article. Amethyst caught a man mid-littering to which Peridot figured to be the main shot of the article further proving that it was an act being committed without any care what so ever! Next a couple trying to clean up and area so they could enjoy a nice picnic but to no avail.

"This is fucking terrible." Peridot mumbled under her breath before responding to more of Lapis' 'I miss you' texts. Peridot missed her girlfriends as well but knew her job came first before love.

"Your telling me, damn Peri your finished already?!" Amethyst exclaimed full of amazement. Peridot nodded and handed the note pad to Garnet before returning to the car only for the giant woman to pull her back:

"What about your thoughts on the situation? You've gained points and opinions from civilians but what about your own thoughts?"

"My thoughts aren't news."

"Your a member of this society too aren't you?" Peridot groaned before taking back the note pad and jotting down her own thoughts before taking it with her on the way back to the car. "She's gonna like it here just you wait." Garnet mumbled with a smile. The trio figured it best to stay in a hotel as well seeing as they were right outside the park and could take more notes while taking turns looking over the area with interest. Peridot washed up and sent kisses to her girlfriends before bidding them goodnight.

"Your girls really are a thing huh?" Amethyst's comment scared the daylights out of Peridot earning her a short high pitched scream. Amethyst plugged her ears and apologized to Peri and her ears for doing that. "Anyway, I hope your taking care of my sister Peridot, she's a very fragile girl for an angry giant." Before she could respond she had answer Jasper's face time call to see the mentioned woman smiling with a sad Lapis in her arms:

"Hey gorgeous how are you?" Amethyst snagged the phone from Peridot and grinned:

"She traded in for the newer model sis, sorry!" Letting the sisters play fight, Peridot turned to garnet who motioned for the blonde to rest. "Yeah yeah whatever here's your girlfriend." Amethyst handed the phone back and Peridot winked at Lapis who smiled brightly.

"I miss you Peri." She mumbled sadness being heard plain as day in her voice.

"I miss you too my darling, we will be reunited soon don't you worry." After a few minutes of flirting the trio hung up and Peridot being unable to sleep alone had asked Amethyst to hand her the back pack she brought with her to pull out a huge stuffed animal.

"I could be your snuggle buddy." Amethyst wiggled her eyebrows earning a giggle.

"Maybe next time, for now I got Mr. Spaceman here." Soon the blonde was the first one to fall asleep. Back with the other trio Lapis decided to go to the porch to have a smoke, Jasper turned over and hopped to the other bed to comfort the nervous Pearl.

"You alright there buddy?" Jasper asked gently patting the thin woman's shoulder. Pearl sighed:

"We almost get shot today and Lapis keeps glaring at me while smoking those cancer sticks near me. She's making it a hostile work place and I don't know if I can deal with it."

Jasper leaned over and gave one of her infamous bear hugs to ease the thin woman's nerves. Setting Pearl down she cleared her throat.

"Thank you for that Jasper, that was something else."

"Perks of having large boobs, makes everyone happy." Pearl scoffed and covered her chest before turning her head.

"You are so juvenile!... But your comforting and I have to thank you for it." Pearl smiled and Jasper felt at ease. "To be honest I don't wanna look at Lapis for the rest of the night so i'm sorry if this is pushing the limit but-"

"I am up for a little snuggling action." Jasper wiggled her eyebrows and embraced the thing woman before tossing the covers over them. Pearl blushed brightly and tried to speak only to have Jasper hold her a little tighter yawning from exhaustion.

"I'm gonna tell Peri." Lapis growled out seeing the two laying together.

"This is your punishment for being such an ass today. Have fun snuggling yourself." Jasper huffed ignoring Lapis' ice cold glares. Pearl turned around still in Jasper's arms with her back to the larger woman's chest. "Besides, I get to feel this nice butt on me all night!" Jasper laughed as Pearl began smacking her hands and begging her to stop mentioning her rear. Lapis on the other hand kept quiet and put in her headphones hoping the music would drown out her obnoxious girlfriend from her world.

* * *

A foul on Jasper's end but until Peridot says something i'm sure her and Lapis will let one cuddle session slide.

-REDEADED


	6. Smiles

Waking up first, Lapis stretched herself out and got dressed before heading to the balcony for a morning smoke and texting Peridot who was bound to be awake by now. Lighting up the cigarette she smiled happily as her phone dinged meaning Peridot was definitely awake, pulling out her phone she began her signature snort laugh at the photo of Peridot's bed hair next to her stuffed animal.

'My silly Peri.' she thought happily before taking a breath and easing her way back inside quietly. She noticed Pearl pressed into Jasper's chest with a smile as Jasper's hand wandered to her bottom, getting this blackmail material could not be passed up! Quickly snapping the picture Lapis snickered to herself and sent it to Peridot who confirmed with Lapis that Jasper was going to wake up to a picture of her own creation. Grabbing her camera the bluenette decided on getting herself some breakfast and maybe getting some photos of walking citizens while waiting for her partners to awaken.

Meanwhile with the crystal gems, Peridot shoved herself off the bed thanking Amethyst for her help with sending revenge to Jasper to wake up to.

"No problem P-Dot, she's messing with of ours so we return the favor." Amethyst wiggled her eyebrows before stretching and gently stirring Garnet awake. The taller woman smiled and sat up with a yawn before getting dressed right away, Peridot threw on an old shirt and sneakers seeing as their report today was at a different park to ask the kids if they were having fun easter egg hunting. Amethyst told Peridot she should smile more to make the kids feel welcomed but the blonde merely shrugged earning a huff from Garnet. Peridot was still homesick from her girlfriends but knew the job came first always the job, she needed a vacation after this. Heading down to their destination the trio spoke on numerous topics to keep themselves from getting bored or tired once more, Peridot discovered her and Amethyst had a lot of the same tastes and was happy to call her a closer friend then she was before.

"We're here ladies, you ready?" Garnet asked slowly pushing open the gate to show a bunch of children giggling and shooting with glee as they continued to find more hidden eggs. Peridot couldn't help the smile that grew on her cheeks as the children laughed so happily, Amethyst nudged her and smiled brightly as well. "Say Peridot, go help that little girl reach the egg on that branch then maybe you can get her to talk to you." Garnet whispered gently pushing the blonde forward. She rolled her eyes before strolling up to the now concerned child.

"Need some help here my friend?" Peridot questioned. The girl kept her concerned face but nodded at the question. Peridot giggled and brought down the egg causing the girl to smile showing her missing two front teeth before holding out her hand and receiving the egg. "I hope you find a bunch more little buddy."

"Tank miff!" The little girl hugged Peridot before running off to call out to her mother. Peridot's face grew warmer and she squealed in delight before losing the smile at seeing Garnet sporting a huge grin:

"You loved it." Peridot huffed turning away to go find more children to help and ask questions.

* * *

Jasper ate her breakfast in silence as Pearl and Lapis waited outside for the larger woman. Peridot had sent a picture of Amethyst laying ontop of her with their arms around each other getting Jasper green with envy and madder than hell. Pearl felt ashamed and more at fault the longer it took Jasper to finish her meal.

"I'm sorry for my behavior yesterday." Lapis broke the ice with a well needed apology and even gave Pearl a smile. "This isn't your fault, sometimes Jasper needs to be knocked down a few pegs and Peridot is always the best at doing so. I'm sorry I made you and Amethyst apart of a dumb thing such as this."

"Knowing Amethyst she probably wanted to do more." Pearl huffed out with red cheeks. Lapis noticed and felt a twinge of jealousy before brushing it off at the sudden appearance of Jasper behind her.

"Next stop, the local fishing spot." Jasper mumbled out leading the way. It didn't take too long and after arriving Pearl had already taken the tape recorder out of her pocket and began speaking into it.

 _Peaceful area with silence all around. A wonderful time to go fishing with your children of parents. Seems these men want nothing to do with being asked why the find joy in this action therefore we shall merely observe._

Pearl put away the recorder and leaned back on a nearby bench as Lapis went to work taking snap shots of whatever she could find interesting. Jasper on the other hand sulked somewhere near the boat house merely waiting for the other two women to let her know when it was time to leave. Pearl sent a text to Amethyst who in return sent her a photo of Peridot having fun with the children who ended up popping the confetti eggs into her hair with laughter! Pearl laughed at this and went over to find Jasper so she could enjoy it as well.

 _There's not much to report on down here other than no one is fishing the cheater's way with dynamite. Pearl out._ Jasper was chuckling to herself before bluetooth-ing the photo to her own phone with a big grin on her face.

"New wallpaper!" she whisper shouted before being startled at Lapis and Pearl's presence. "Time to go?"

* * *

"Tank you miff! Have a good day!" The little girl called out being carried back to the car by her mother. If you were able to ask her in that moment if Peridot wanted to ever become a mother you would've heard a yes before it returned to a possibly. Another job well done and the trio decided to head back to the office where they were to meet with the other squad in the boss' office.

Jasper's group walked in second as the other trio pretended to be asleep whilst Pink Diamond rolled her eyes. "As of now ladies your to return to your normal groups unless I deem it worthwhile once again to change a few pieces around deal?" All six women nodded before taking their leave of the office. In the elevator Pearl chuckled at seeing Lapis wrap nearly her entire frame around Peridot before Jasper did the same with a happy sigh. Jasper glared at Amethyst for a few seconds before seeing her give her the finger.

"Your both in the dog house still, I got Pearl's messages." Peridot spoke sternly causing the other two to cave inwardly. "When we get home though, we can snuggle and watch movies. I need a vacation man."

"Sounds fun," Pearl chimed in. "Amethyst, care for a movie night?" The shorter woman smiled with a blush before nodding and following Pearl out. Peri held both of her girlfriend's hands as the trio headed down to the lobby to hail a cab. Getting home Peridot kept her distance as she headed to her own room to change into more comfortable clothing returning downstairs to see Lapis making popcorn and Jasper turning the couch into a bed for them three to snuggle together on. Jumping on the couch bed the blonde grinned happily as Lapis crawled next to her and kissed her on her neck. Peridot was excited and Jasper even let her pick the movie this time. Oh yeah, this was going to be a good night.

* * *

-REDEADED


	7. Story Time

Peridot awoke to find herself on the outside of the snuggle fest for once and didn't mind it, seeing her phone blinking she decided to head to the restroom before checking it out. It was a text from her boss Pink Diamond giving her a slight tinge of worry. Opening the message her heart rose with a smile:

 _'Good morning Peridot, I would like to ask your permission to enter you in the Pulitzer Prize this year? From what I have heard from Pearl and Lapis is that you enjoy writing poetry, now if you were to enter one of your pieces I have no doubts in my mind that you could honestly win by a landslide. You've always been a bright woman and I admire that about you, call me or respond to this text when you get a chance. Have a fantastic day.'_

The blonde took a breath took a quick look outside, waving to her neighbor she couldn't help but laugh at his goofy dog chasing it's tail before falling over and panting heavily filled with content. That goofy dog always brought a smile to her face and he would even occasionally sneak out to sleep next to her flowers in the backyard, he was practically family to them therefore she kept a bowl of water out back for him just in case. Heading to the kitchen to make coffee Peridot confirmed her thoughts and replied to her boss:

 _'I will do you proud ma'am.'_

After the trio was fully awake Jasper was needed at the office to go over some paper work allowing Peridot to enlist Lapis and Amethyst's help on taking photos around town.

"You making a scrap book or something?" Amethyst questioned keeping her eyes on all of her surroundings.

"Yeah love, what's the sudden deal?" Lapis chimed in smirking. Peridot straitened her posture and cleared her throat:

"I, will be entering for the Pulitzer Prize this year!" The two other women in the car gasped and squealed together slightly bouncing with excitement!

"Oh man P-Dot! What category are you going to enter in?!" Amethyst asked with pure wonder in her eyes, Lapis held the same expression and the blonde beamed with joy as she parked next to a lake.

"Poetry!" Amethyst gave a confused look but instantly grew a small smile as Lapis didn't respond but looked longingly at the blonde in front of her. "My aunt gave me the idea and it's actually a really good one, the only problem is I don't know what to write about. So I was hoping maybe if I could get a moment in time captured with one of your shots I could go based off of that." Lapis hugged Peridot and gave her a long kiss before lacing their fingers together and walking to the pond with Amethyst in tow.

* * *

Jasper had almost finished filing away her paperwork and was ready to leave until a soft raping came to her door.

"Come in." She mumbled slightly annoyed until Pearl walked in earning her face a smile. "Hey there neighbor, need something?" Pearl rubbed her arm nervously and gulped with an uncomfortable smile, Jasper gave a worried look.

"H-H-Hi Jasper, how are you?"

"Pearl what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing! Do I look weird haha?" Jasper raised an eyebrow with a stern look getting the thin woman to cave and groan.

"I'm thinking of entering for the Pulitzer Prize and was wondering if you could help me?" Pearl mumbled slightly. Jasper whistled and grinned inwardly applauding the woman in front of her. If anyone had the right qualifications it was Pearl, depending on which category she could have the win in the bag in her opinion. "I could really use the push from you and Garnet to keep me from either getting distracted or forgetting how to do either versions of journalism correctly."

"So your going to hope to give the best column of the year eh?" Jasper rose with her hands on her hips and grinned. "Well my dear friend, your in luck. I just so happen to enjoy working alongside you and am pleased to be welcome aboard your team of confidence!" Pearl smiled brightly and instinctively wrapped her arms around the giant woman's waist. "Take it easy there pal, hugging is for after we win! Your gonna do great I can feel it!"

"Thank you Jasper." Pearl looked up with happiness and could've sworn she saw Jasper slightly flush with red before whooping and patting the smaller woman's shoulder with confidence. "When we find the right story I will call you."

* * *

"Ok I wanna know," Amethyst began as Lapis got a photo of Peridot sitting under a tree as the sun shined brightly. "how did you two hook up? Like, did all three of you just decide to be a trio of love or was it something else?" Peridot sighed and looked to Lapis who walked over and held her in her arms.

"We don't really like talking about it to be honest... but you've been really supportive and an all around good friend to me so I think I can spill this memory."

 _Back in college Peridot wasn't the most popular person. You've all heard this story before, girl gets bullied, attractive girl saves girl from getting bullied, they become friends, one gets the hots for the other and boom dating. Lapis was the one to spill the beans one night, they were enjoying a marathon of some random soap opera they had stumbled upon one night by accident._

 _"I can't believe we actually like this shit." Lapis mumbled leaning against Peridot's shoulder. The blonde hummed in agreement before leaning her cheek onto Lapis' head with a chuckle._

 _"You love this shit admit it."_

 _"Not as much as you." Slip of the tongue as always, remember to watch your lips kids sometimes they have a mind of their own! Peridot stiffened and blushed brightly as Lapis did the same and ran to the bathroom. "Excuse me for a second!" Running to the mirror and opening it Lapis began running her eyes over the many medication bottles in her sight finally finding a full bottle of Xanax within reach. Pouring a handful into her palm she tossed them into her mouth and turned on the faucet to down them all past her throat and into her stomach. Taking a few breaths the bluenette calmed herself down before exiting the room and returning to the couch. Peridot was no longer looking at the screen but was wrapped in a blanket looking towards the ground a bit nervous._

 _"So um... you... l-l-like me?" she asked not taking her eyes off of the now interesting carpet. Lapis closed her eyes and sat next to her on the couch trying to keep her heart beat steady._

 _"I think I may have just stated that a few moments ago Peri." Lapis tried to laugh it off but it came out uneasy. Peridot slowly lifted herself out of the blanket towards Lapis but managed to fall on the bluenette's chest. Lapis scoffed and raised an eyebrow:_

 _"What the hell was that?" Peridot's face stayed red and she looked embarrassed as she looked into Lapis' eyes._

 _"...I was trying to kiss you..." Lapis' heart was stuck in her throat and with all her might she sat up lifting Peridot with her and placing her hands on the blonde's cheeks. "Lapis?" Peridot whispered keeping their eyes locked together. Finally hating the heat Lapis pulled the blonde closer and connected their lips holding the sweet comforting kiss for a good minute or two before finally letting go and not looking away._

 _"I think... I want more of you." Lapis mumbled with a smirk, Peridot snickered herself before going in for a few more kisses. It was fine and dandy until Lapis shoved Peridot back and stood up clutching her mouth._

 _"Lapis?" said woman hunched over and puked all over the coffee table causing Peridot to shriek and jump off of the couch. Lapis dry heaved for a few seconds before grabbing a napkin to clean her lips with, Peridot was scared but took a page from Lapis' book and tried to joke it off. "My kissing was that bad huh?" Lapis turned to her with a look of fright scaring the blonde even more._

 _"Peri-" more vomit erupted from Lapis as she dropped to her knees. Unsure of what was going on Peridot ran to get her car keys and tried her hardest to shove Lapis into the back seat to lay down as she began to lose consciousness. "I'm sorry Peri..."_

 _Hitting up the emergency room Peridot was holding herself in a chair gently letting the tours slowly climb out. Pearl was called moments after Lapis was taken to a room and the taller woman was furious. Finally walking in she marched her way towards Peridot not even asking before wrapping her into a worried hug. Peridot embraced her friend and sobbed into her shoulder without a worry of who could hear her. Turns out Lapis had been abusing her medication and it scared Peridot even more raising her anxiety to a higher level then it should have been. The doctor let Peridot and Pearl in to see Lapis who was now awake but under the dose of painkillers to keep her calm and relaxed._

 _"Hey Laz." Peridot whispered trying to keep the tears from her eyes, Lapis slowly raised her hand and cupped Peridot's cheek._

 _"Peri... I'm sorry... I should've... told you..." Pearl kept silent but Lapis could feel her angry glare at her and it hurt just as bad. The two had been friends since they were children meaning Lapis was in no position to be in any form of anger at the taller woman._

 _"Promise me Lapis." Peridot took a breath and gripped the bluenette's hand tightly. "Promise me you won't ever do this again." Lapis kept her eyes locked on the blonde woman in front of her and nodded slowly. "Good, I can't date a woman who kills herself just after giving me my first kiss." Lapis giggled and kept her smile for Peridot no matter how badly seeing her cry was hurting her heart._

* * *

"Sheesh, talk about a total 180!" Amethyst joked holding her camera tighter. Peridot chuckled slightly but placed her hands on Lapis' that were around her shoulders and chest. "So you've been together ever since?"

"She dumped me a year later." Lapis responded in a monotone voice still keeping her grip on Peridot.

"Fucking hell Lapis aren't you the catch." Just then it clicked and Amethyst pulled her camera up and snapped the photo in front of her! The perfect moment! The wind was blowing, the sun created just the right shade for the lighting, the two women were cuddled together against the tree and both wore loving smiles. The perfect moment of pure love for someone and Amethyst caught it. "Alright Per, I think we're done for the day." Peridot gave her a confused look but agreed none the less.

Heading back home the trio decided to stop by the office so Amethyst and Lapis could print out their photos. Peridot walked into Jasper's office and signaled for Pearl to stay quiet as the little blonde jumped on the Amazonian's back and planted kisses on her shoulders and neck getting giggles and loud laughter out of her.

"Peri that tickles! Hahaha!" Jasper bellowed before pulling the blonde around and kissing her hello. "How was your day hun?"

"Fantastic, got some photos with Lapis and Amethyst!"

"Your going to enter too then I take it?" Pearl asked walking over to hug her childhood friend. Peridot returned the hug and nodded. "I'm doing the usual journalism, are you going to finally take your aunt's advice?" Peridot nodded once more as Lapis and Amethyst walked in.

"Your aunt?" Jasper asked confused.

"Pink Diamond." Peridot and Pearl responded. The other three damn near shouted 'WHAT?!' at hearing the news.

"Did you seriously never tell them Peri?" The group turned to see Pink Diamond walk in with her hands placed upon her ears. "Are you ashamed of me?" Peridot gasped and ran over to hug the older woman tightly.

"No ma'am! I just figured I could make my way up the ladder without people assuming you were just giving me the positions due to us being family!" Pink chuckled and embraced the blonde with a smile. "I'm working on the entry as we speak aunty! I got a piece of it today in my head but hopefully these next few days I can figure the rest out!"

"Don't take too long dear, you know those nit-picky idiots will find any excuse not to even look at your entry." Pink warned before kissing Peridot's forehead and returning to her office.

Amethyst stood next to Jasper and eyed her up and down. Finally the Amazonian woman growled: "What's your deal runt?"

"Peridot how the hell could you fall for this big beast of a woman?!" Jasper stood and clenched her fists before the blonde cleared her throat and held her hand.

"It wasn't as simple as it was with Lapis, it started out with a case of sexual harassment."

"I was being nice! You always tell it like that..." Jasper pouted only to smile when Peridot clung to her arm.

* * *

 _"You have the nicest hips I've ever seen." Peridot turned to the voice and blushed with terror in her eyes. The owner of the voice slapped her hands over her mouth before running out of the office and into the janitor's closet. Calming herself down, Peridot pulled her skirt down a bit further before returning to her desk to meet her boss. Peridot had gotten a secretary job at her aunt's Newspaper company and was ready to start proving herself to pay off her college loans, finding a way to keep her hair and skirt in order she was happy to meet her boss and yet terrified to find out that her co worker was the woman from earlier who made the comment on her hips._

 _"Nice to meet the both of you, my name is Holly Blue Agate but you will refer to me as Ms. Agate." The two were informed upon what they were going to be doing and how to do such things through out the day so as to not be a hindrance upon Ms. Agate. The first two days nothing was said between the two until the third day on their lunch break:_

 _"I'm sorry for that incident, my name is Jasper."_

 _"Peridot." Silence once more._

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"It's fine Jasper."_

 _"You sure? The look on your face wasn't fine and-"_

 _"Jasper please."_

 _"Ok." More silence. "You wanna go out for lunch tomorrow?" Peridot stared at the taller woman and nodded after seeing her genuine smile. "Just lunch I promise, no funny business." Peridot rolled her eyes. Over the course of the next few days the two quickly became friends and enjoyed talking a lot more, finally one day Peridot pulled a Jasper:_

 _"You have great tits." Peridot clamped her hands over her mouth as Jasper stood up buttoning one more button on her work shirt with a face full of red._

 _"T-Thank you Peri." Jasper whispered returning to her computer to continue filing away. Peridot hid for the rest of the day behind her screen only moving to answer phone calls. Soon after Jasper started to keep her shirts a little more revealing and Peridot wore tighter skirts to tease the taller woman until one day Jasper left a note on Peridot's computer with her phone number saying 'Wanna get dinner sometime?'_

 _Peridot had agreed to the dinner date and spent the next few hours debating on what to wear in hopes of not seeming too suggestive yet still desirable. She could wear the short black dress but didn't want to endure the cold that could appear out of nowhere. Instead she stuck with a glittery green dress that clung to her hips and showed off a bit of her chest, she was nowhere near as top heavy as Jasper but Peridot could knock 'em dead with her chest. Finally arriving at the restaurant the blonde walked in and was directed to her table where she nearly fainted at seeing her date in a red dress that really showed off her curves, Jasper was flushed but smiled once she noticed Peridot walking over._

 _"H-Hi Peri! Y-Y-You l-look really fantastic!"_

 _"You look great as well Jasp." The two finally sat down and ordered before enjoying some small talk. Jasper ate seafood and Peridot had steak, the two were actually having a great time with Jasper paying for the full meal. Once dinner was finished the two decided to head to Peridot's apartment to continue small talk or whatever else came to mind. Talking happened until they reached the door then Peridot gave in and pounced on Jasper enveloping her into passionate kisses and longing of touch._

"Skip please, yuck." Amethyst pretended to puke.

 _"Well that was something." Jasper spoke resting with Peridot in her arms. The blonde nodded in agreement trying to keep from falling asleep. "So uh... does this mean we're dating?" Peridot looked up at the white haired women and giggled._

 _"I'm all for it, not into one night stands to begin with." Jasper covered the woman in giggles before falling asleep with her._

"All these sappy stories are going to give me diabetes." Amethyst groaned but laughed at Lapis' punch to her arm. "Seriously though how did that one end?"

"Another break up, but here we are now." Peridot threw her arms wide open with a grin as her girlfriends stood behind her with smiles. Amethyst clapped as was happy for her friend, maybe she could use these stories to gain confidence in herself to do her own confession.

* * *

These chapters keep coming out thanks to Slayer, thank all the universe for blessing us with music hahaha! Also i'm unsure if I wanna do smut in this fic so I may just set it to implied smut, what do you guys think?

-REDEADED


	8. Date Night

Just trying my hand at a Jaspis chapter, hopefully it doesn't seem dumb or odd as fuck.

* * *

Lapis was having one hell of a week, first she had to spend the first three days with Pearl and her constant nagging about Lapis smoking and keeping an eye on her at all times. Next she hadn't spent any time with her girlfriends seeing them being busy as well not to mention she didn't feel useful to Peridot's struggles with her poem entry and it was taking it's toll. The next three days she was with Amethyst and Garnet and even though she could stand Amethyst most of the time it got old by the start of the second day and the tall woman who rarely spoke made her more uneasy with her inability to tell where her eyes were due to the sunglasses.

It was finally friday and by the time she got home Peridot was pulling out of the drive way. Peridot stopped and leaned out the window to give Lapis a long kiss goodbye before shooting her a wink and driving off. Lapis made a sad face and waved before walking to the living room and getting lifted by her other huge girlfriend.

"Date night."

"What?"

"Date. Night." Jasper repeated kissing Lapis lovingly and carrying her upstairs. "You have been pissed allllllllll week and it's not fair. So seeing as we have both been swamped with shit we don't wanna deal with I propose that we go on a date, sound good?" Lapis getting back on her own feet shrugged at first but nodded with a smile as her and Jasper picked their most comfortable street clothes and headed out to the jeep in the front.

"Movie please!" Lapis cheered to Jasper who put the pedal to the metal and sped off towards the local movie theater. Arriving the two instantly were excited for an action comedy movie and bought two big tubs of popcorn, Jasper bought Lapis an Icee earning a quick kiss before dashing to their seats in anticipation. The two lifted the arm rest and cuddled together stuffing their faces with buttery goodness and the frozen drink, half way through the movie Jasper was having trouble keeping her eyes open and would fall asleep every few seconds only to be awakened by the loud fight scenes and gun fire. Lapis thankfully didn't notice and Jasper would kiss the top of her head every time she would wake up from her slumber.

At the end of the movie Jasper had fully woken up, Lapis decided to just order Chinese food so they could get comfortable at home. Exiting the theater Jasper pulled Lapis in for a loving kiss as the two erupted into a fit of giggles, she wasn't certain but Lapis could've sworn she had seen a flash coming from a car that had just passed by.

"Say Jasp, let's stop and pick up some whisky. I'm feeling extra good tonight." Lapis purred buckling her seat belt and rubbing the Amazonian's thigh lovingly.

"Coming right up baby." It wasn't much of a date night but if Lapis was happy then so was Jasper and at the end of the day that was the whole point of the date to begin with. After arriving at home they noticed Peridot's car in the drive way and kept as quiet as possible in case the blonde was asleep. Changing the input to the fire stick, Lapis paid the delivery man and placed Peridot's food in the stove in case she woke up hungry. "What'cha feel like? I could go for some better comedy then what we just spent money on." Jasper mumbled stuffing her face with noodles. Lapis found a random comedian and stuffed her face as well silently praying that neither one of the women would end up choking on food from the laughter.

* * *

Peridot smelt the food and groaned dying of hunger but not wanting to disturb the two. She had been spying on them all day in hopes of finding the perfect moment and capturing it during the kiss outside the theater, printing it out and placing it next to the one of her and Lapis under the tree Peridot smiled brightly before peeking outside of her room in hopes of being able to sneak downstairs to grab her food. Step by step the blonde ninja avoided making any kind of noise and cheered mentally as she made it to the kitchen. Opening the oven Peridot snickered softly before gasping and falling victim to Lapis' snake-like hands quickly running over her private parts earning her soft breathes.

"Hello my darling." Lapis whispered planting kisses along her smaller girlfriend's neck and fondling her chest rather roughly. Peridot knew if Lapis kept it up she was going to give in so instead she pretended to notice the neighbor making Lapis alert as well, once Lapis stopped the blonde spun around and kissed her quickly giving her butt a quick squeeze before dashing back up the stairs. The bluenette smirked and rubbed her lips before returning to hear seat between Jasper's legs.

Peridot calmed down as she ate her food and browsed a funny internet site to keep her busy for a little longer, finishing her food she was wondering where the laughter had gone too until she heard moaning and found it best to put in her headphones to drown out the desire of lust. She was happy for the two, the never really did much together in the past year and even though she wouldn't say anything she noticed Lapis smoking a lot more cigarettes then she used to so hopefully this date night could convince her to take it down a notch if not to help her think about quitting completely. Peridot opened the door to her right and smiled at the memories in her little book of photos, pictures of her and Lapis hanging out with Pearl, them going to the first concert of Flying Whales Peridot ever saw, then photos of her and Jasper. Pearl enjoyed the fact that Jasper treated her like a queen proven by the photos of the Amazonian woman constantly trying to carry the blonde anywhere and every where, putting her on her shoulders to reach shelves for electronics she had needed or cereal that was too high for her or Jasper. Peridot loved the memories and felt her heart warm up at the sight of the final photo.

The day she decided to enter this relationship with Lapis and Jasper.

* * *

 _"Thanks for coming with me Pearl, I know you had better stuff to do.."_

 _"Nonsense Peri, Amethyst and Garnet were doing something so I was all alone anyway." Peridot asked Pearl to join her at a Flying Whales show for the tenth time that week and finally the taller woman caved and agreed, she was serious about the other being busy but as usual Peridot was skeptical and felt guilty about making her friend come along. The two put in ear plugs as they neared the stage taking in the sight and sound of the first band to perform._

 _Lapis and Jasper had just broken up themselves finding it just not worth it after a few nights of either arguments or missing an old lover. But the two could agree to be friends and even decided to go to the same show as Pearl and Peridot unaware of the two being there that is. Once entering Lapis and Jasper instantly went for some alcohol and stood in the back waiting for the headliners to show up. Lapis had already started her second cigarette and placed her third one in her ear before Jasper was annoyed by it and walked away to talk to some other women, the bluenette shrugged it off. Peridot didn't bitch... as much. Lapis pushed the feelings back down and flicked the cigarette away before popping in the next one and walking closer to the crowd of people in front of her as the second band came on. Jasper was having no luck and gave up by the time the rejections were coming before she even opened her mouth, she decided to do the same as Lapis and headed to the middle._

 _"I'll be back!" Peridot called out over the noise to Pearl who nodded before returning to her dancing. The blonde was having a good time and it seemed as if Pearl was too. Pulling her hoodie down she cheered louder then the rest accidentally catching the attention of her two exes who each tried to calm themselves before giving in and following her to the bathroom. Peridot's cheerful attitude soured when Lapis trotted in zipping up her leather jacket with a smirk._

 _"Hey Peri."_

 _"Hey Lapis." The bluenette took a few steps closer but stopped when Peridot gave a slight cough, the smoke always bothered her and it hurt her inside being the one to cause Peridot any form of discomfort. "Still haven't quit huh?" the blonde mumbled looking towards the wall ignoring the expression on Lapis' face._

 _"I missed you is all." Lapis mumbled out holding her chest in her hands trying to keep together. Jasper slowly clambered in and Peridot straight up groaned._

 _"Great, both my fucking exes are here." Jasper pointed to Lapis who did the same and growled at each other feeling territorial all of a sudden. "You still can't control your fucking anger, so your both still not trying to help yourselves get better even in the slightest!" Peridot shouted._

 _"Peri wait, I have changed I-I don't get as mad anymore a-a-and I even took some classes!" Peridot glared at the two women in front of her and began walking to the door only to have her hands be pulled back by them both!_

 _"Let me go!"_

 _"Peri!" Lapis began, "Please at least hear us out, it's obvious we both really miss you a-and we're both willing to get better!"_

 _"Yeah! I promise it'll get better no worries!" Peridot freed herself from their grasp and shook with annoyance as her favorite band had started setting up soundcheck meaning they were close to playing._

 _"So what? You both wanna date me again? You both hurt me emotionally and it took sometime but i'm over it now!" Both women held Peridot's gaze and looked like submissive dogs against the stronger one. "What did you expect? For me to date you both?" Lapis stood up and snapped her fingers confusing the other two._

 _"We could do it. A Polyamorous relationship!" Jasper took a second but straightened out and nodded in agreement._

 _"What the fuck are you talking about?" Peridot asked slowly taking closer steps to the door._

 _"It means an open relationship, we could date as many people as we wanted as long as we knew and agreed to it." Jasper explained extending her arm out to grab Peridot's hand. Peridot backed away a bit more before responding:_

 _"But that's so weird isn't it? Won't that bother you both and... I don't know if I could love either one of you again." Lapis moved forward and gently took he blonde's hands before pulling her between her exes. "You both really hurt me and I can't just come running back if your both not going to be any different." Tears were stinging against her eyes as she tried to blink them back, both women embraced the blonde and tried to sooth her as best as they could. "Promise me, promise you will try to get better." Lapis and Jasper let go and began promising her multiple things getting her to slowly but surely laughing and hugging them both tightly._

 _"Alright... I think we can try this out. It will take some getting used to but I think I can deal." Peridot spoke softly, holding both women's hands in her own. Walking out of the restroom Pearl shrieked at seeing all three women in front of her._

 _"Peridot?"_

 _"I got two girlfriends now!" She exclaimed proudly as Lapis and Jasper both waved nervously at an angry Pearl._

 _"I swear if you two hurt her again! I took sword fighting lessons you know!"_

 _"I remember." Jasper commented rubbing the shoulder Pearl sliced up on the night of the break-up._

 _"Pearl," Peridot waddled over and tightly hugged her best friend "I love you. Will you support my choice?" Pearl looked into her friend's pleading eyes and sighed deeply before giving her a supportive smile._

 _"It may not be wise to me but I prefer you smiling instead of this sad sack you've been ever since these two left your life." Peridot squealed and jumped up and down with Pearl before asking her to take the photo. It was a fantastic night with bad ass music to go with it and the four of them had a wonderful time and great future to look towards!_

Peridot let a few tears spill before pulling out her headphones and walking downstairs to snap a photo of the two sleeping.

"I love you both..."

* * *

Been feeling very fluff filled as of late and I hope you enjoyed this chapter because now the real dark pieces come...

-REDEADED


	9. Submission

How come we have yet to hear about Peridot's other family? Does anyone else wanna know about Yellow Diamond and her two daughters? What about her husband? No? Ok then, less writing for me.

* * *

Peridot walked behind Pearl who was shaking like a leaf by the time the reached the top of the hill, the sun was setting and the short blonde was getting annoyed at her best friend's inability to confess to her other friend.

"H-Hi there Amethyst!" Pearl called out getting the attention of the long haired girl in front of her. Amethyst ran over and hugged the taller woman tightly giddy as hell.

"Here I thought you were kidnapped haha! Hey Peri!" Peridot motioned towards Pearl to keep the situation moving. "Pearl?"

"Ames I uhh... I have to tell you something." Amethyst looked concern and raised an eyebrow. "I may... sorta... kinda..."

"Pearl!"

"Ok Peridot ok!... I have a crush on you." Amethyst stiffened and turned bright red twirling her hair around her fingers. "Does that make you uncomfortable?"

"This whole time, I thought you were flirting with Jasper." Amethyst mumbled looking at the ground. Pearl squawked as Peridot growled and stomped towards her best friend.

"Jasper is mine Pearl!" Pearl nodded and returned to Amethyst grabbing her hands with pure conviction now.

"I have no feelings towards that giant beast of Peri's. I only have eyes for you." Amethyst's eyes shined like stars as Pearl smiled brightly at her. Giving into the sweetness, the shorter woman stood on her toes and planted a kiss on Pearl's lips holding still for a good while before breaking free from the trance as Peridot jumped for joy and cheered them on!

"My best friend has a girlfriend yay!" Pearl blushed bright red and smacked Peridot's arm as Amethyst busted into a cackle before lacing her fingers together with Pearl's.

"I got the best girlfriend ever you mean Peri." Amethyst said kissing Pearl's hand before snuggling against her arm.

"Glad to see you two finally together!" Peridot threw her hands up one more time before turning and walking away. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a poem to finish writing!"

* * *

Putting the car keys on the handle Peridot was a bit odded out at not hearing any noise in the house. She walked upstairs and pushed open her door to find a note about Lapis going with Garnet to cover a story about trash on the beach as Jasper had more paperwork to finish back at the office. Peridot smiled and looked at her now framed photo from the other night filling her with happiness and the drive to write the rest of her poem.

It may not have been the most greatest thing to ever exist but it did feel like a pure winner to her and she couldn't wait to give it to her aunt tomorrow morning! Hearing the door close downstairs Peridot stood up as Lapis ran up the stairs and talked the blonde onto her bed laughing and smothering her in kisses. "I missed you baby."

"I missed you to- EW! You were smoking get off!" Peridot shoved the bluenette off before spraying her room with Febreeze. Lapis apologized and allowed the blonde to spray a little bit of the air freshener on her before they continued to cuddle and kiss. Lapis getting a little frisky began running her fingers along the blonde's body before grunting in annoyance as she pushed her off once more. "Wait for Jasper, she should be home soon anyway." Lapis growled placing more bites of Peridot before getting smacked with a pillow. "Wait it out or you get no desert." Peridot scolded the bluenette before giving her one long deep desire filled kiss. "I promise your going to love it." she whispered with a smile as she headed to shower.

Jasper entered the house and threw her shoes off along with the rest of her clothes before going into her room to put on pajama's. She stopped mid-way as she noticed Peridot and Lapis panting heavily on her bed waiting for her. Talk about a great after work meal. After the romp in the sheets Peridot was on the outside of the love nest opening the window to let the breeze in, giggling she wiggled back over wrapping her arms around Lapis' waist kissing her back before holding Jasper's hands.

"I am gonna have soooo many fucking hickey's tomorrow." Peridot mumbled snuggling deeper into Lapis' back. "Plus I have to turn in the poem and-"

"Your done?!" her girlfriends asked excitedly. Peridot nodded as Lapis placed her between the two of them giving her more kisses and cuddles.

"No more hickeys!" Peridot giggled out as the trio prepared for round 2...

* * *

"Peridot it's hot as hell outside why are you wearing a scarf?" Pink questioned as her niece was trying to leave her office. "You and your girlfriends need to take it easy in case you win. No family of mine is going to win an award covered in hickeys."

"I tried to stop I-" Pink pointed to the door and Peridot sighed gripping the handle. "Do you think mom would care?..."

"I... If you want to call her then I support you... but please don't fall back into who you were Peri. I love you."

"I love you too." Peridot flashed her a comforted smile before heading home. On the way home Peridot was relaxed until the inevitable happened, she pressed the answer button and her mom's voice flooded the speakers in the car.

"Entering to win the prize this year I see." Peridot hummed a confirmation. "Don't fuck up this time." Her mother hung up and her breathing became erratic for a few seconds before catching herself and returning to normal as she parked in the drive way. Walking in she waved to Lapis trying to march upstairs, Lapis caught the terror on Peridot's face and put the bowl down as Jasper asked how her day was.

"It was fine." her voice cracked and broke alarming both women who both gave chase only to find the blonde's door locked. "I think i'm gonna turn in early." Her voice sounded softer but with hurt still evident in it.

"Peri... you can tell us about her. I know she scares you but we love you." Jasper kept an ear out just in case Peridot wanted to call them up to her but seeing as it never came the two women decided to sleep in the Amazonian's bed for the night.

* * *

 _"I tried mom i'm sorry-"_

 _"Sorry doesn't cut it Peridot!" Yellow Diamond shouted. "If you can't follow in your sister's footsteps then at least find something you can make a living off of!" Yellow Diamond stomped upstairs and slammed the door. Peridot was still shaking seeing her report card torn to pieces in the trash can as tears welled up in her eyes._

 _"Peri it's ok." her sister Janet wrapped her arms around Peridot from behind holding her close. "She's just a big ol' meanie, she doesn't see how wonderful you are."_

 _"She can see through me Jan, she knows I was a mistake."_

 _"Stop it!" Janet squeezed tighter trying to keep herself calm as well. Footsteps were heard coming down and Peridot looked to her father scared out of her mind only to ease out of the tension as he embraced both his daughters. Peridot hugged him and began crying into his shoulder asking for forgiveness._

 _"Your mother has been under stress Peridot it is not your fault. Don't ever apologize for things that are out of your control. I love you both so much." Peridot nodded but continued to sob as Janet rubbed circles into her back. "We'll make it through this my loves, then we will all be one big happy family again." A year passed and nothing got better, the differences were her father lost the use of his legs as her mother began to push her down and smack her for explaining herself. Peridot spent ever second shaking around her mother seeing as the only way to calm her down was another pack of cigarettes as she stared her children down anytime they failed something. Months passed and the children grew more terrified until one day her aunts threw open the front door motioning for the girls and their father to all head into the mini-van in the front yard._

 _"Where are you going?!" Yellow Diamond called out trying to give chase only to be shoved back into her chair by Pink Diamond._

 _"You ever set foot near those kids again and I'll finish what we started back in high school bitch!"_

 _"Fine, take those worthless beings with you then see if I care!" Pink Diamond slammed the door shut and sat in the passenger side car as Blue Diamond pulled out of the drive way and headed towards Pink's house._

 _"I have no idea how you could do it for so long Richard, why would you let her hurt my nieces?!" Pink demanded with rage clear in her voice causing Peridot to shake and sob softly. Catching herself the older woman began to apologize taking the young girl's hand in her own. "Listen to me Peri, you don't have to be afraid ever again. You'll never have to be afraid of anyone ever again you understand? I will take care of you for as long as it takes." Pink smiled brightly and shed her own tear as Peridot gave her a crying smile._

* * *

Peridot woke up and sighed deeply before sitting up and unlocking her door. Looking downstairs she waved to Lapis who was pacing and looking at the blonde's door terrified. "Peridot! Are you ok?" Lapis held the blonde's hands and placed one hand on her cheek earning her a smirk.

"I'm sorry Laz, I just can't stand the memory of that woman anymore then I need to." Peridot rubbed her eyes looking back down the stairs and shooting a wink at a scared Jasper getting the Amazonian to give a soft smile before joining them at the top of the stairs. "She called me an hour after I entered my piece for the prize and it just brought back a whirlwind of memories I bottled up years ago... Pink was always the one I called my mother in public ever since the day her and my aunt Blue took us from my mother's grasp." Peridot's breathing began to stifle as she composed herself.

"It's ok Peri, you've always been the smartest most successful person we've ever met." Jasper piped up kissing the blonde's head.

"And we wouldn't trade you for the world." Lapis added kissing her as well. "Now who wants breakfast?"

"Not until you bathe! You reek of nicotine you disgusting animal!" Lapis began punching Jasper's arm growling as the taller woman laughed loudly. She loved these women, even though they were slowly falling back into their old bad habits Peridot kept hope alive that they would return to the two she fell in love with all those years ago. Lapis would cut back and maybe fully quit, Jasper would stop trying to fight everyone, Peridot would actually win for once and bring up her self-esteem killing her inferiority complex once and for all.

Weeks passed and Peridot cheered as Pearl sent her a text saying she had won! The blonde congratulated her before opening her mailbox to see her own letter. Her face filled with joy and hope only to be crushed as she was placed in third as a runner up, she wouldn't have taken it as hard if only her mother didn't leave her a text saying:

'I knew she couldn't change the failure you truly are, prepare for my call this afternoon.'

* * *

I have yet to truthfully hurt my dear Peridot in my stories, forgive me my friends but it's time for our favorite little blonde to hit an all time low and trust me... Your going to hate me after this next chapter...

-REDEADED


	10. Giving In

I'm not sure how this will turn out but I hope it allows you to feel the emotions expressed from our lovely blonde friend here.

* * *

Peridot sat in her room keeping calm texting her aunt the results with an apology for being a failure and unable to even win first in anything.

 _'You promised me you would never get this way again Peri, wait until work is done i'm coming over tonight!'_ She knew it would be a losing battle to reassure her aunt that she would be ok over time, another loss to add to the day. Peridot tossed her phone onto the bed kept repeating her mother's words in her mind, she shouldn't but can you understand the calming sensation of crying out the pain and hatred someone feels for you? Sure it breaks you down into this vulnerable person but you come back from it in no time. Laying there motionless except for the tears streaming down her face the blonde kept her mouth shut not trying to sob or make any noise to trouble anyone nearby with her window open, last thing she needs to do is annoy or upset anyone simply walking by on the sidewalk.

The door opened and she was thankful her door was closed and locked in hopes the other two wouldn't see her in this position nor would they find the letter.

"Why can't you ever keep your hands to yourself? I wasn't going to let her run her hands under my fucking shirt Jasper!" Lapis shouted making Peridot wince and curl up against herself.

"So what then, just let her flirt with my girlfriend in front of my own fucking eyes?!"

"Better then damn near breaking her nose idiot! Your still haven't gotten over your fucking anger issues!"

"And you have been smoking a pack a day lately!" Lapis gasped as Peridot heard a plate shatter in the sink. "Yeah that's right, so you know what I did? I threw every pack in the trash my dear Lapis." drawers were being thrown open along with doors and cupboards. "I went through the whole fucking house Lapis, no more sticks for you!"

 **"WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING DEAL?!"** Lapis screamed making Peridot shoot straight up and grab the photo of the three. Didn't they promise her they would fix the problems? The issues would go away wouldn't they? Or did they lie to her? Was it her fault? Did she fail in helping the people she cared about as well? Two more losses added to the day.

 **"DON'T PIN THIS SHIT ON ME! YOUR NOT DOING ANYTHING TO HELP!"**

"Picking fights with co-workers and random people who look at me or Peri is helping Jasper?" Peridot shakily opened the door and held the picture frame tightly turning her knuckles white as her face turned into a angered scowl.

"Better then smoking myself into the fucking ground!" The arguing women jumped in terror as a picture frame flew at the ground between them and shattered as the blonde breathed heavily covered in tears and the most angriest face they had ever seen her wear.

"Years." She huffed out glaring them both down. "It's been years and you two still can't solve the problem." Neither one of them opened their mouths just simply staring at the woman they loved crying and scolding them was terrifying, even more so when you were the reason she was in pain. "You both lied to me, fooled me into this relationship then?"

"No, I-" Lapis began only to silence herself as Peridot glared her way. Peridot stepped forward and lifted the photo from the glass shards looking at it before turning towards the two women in front of her.

"You promised me, you both did." She tore Lapis' side off first before letting it drop making the bluenette shake with fear before doing the same to Jasper who couldn't move nor speak no matter how badly her body was shouting at her to do. "I'm done, leave."

"Per-" Jasper opened only to get another frame thrown at her.

 **"LEAVE! BOTH OF YOU!"** the blonde screamed picking up another frame and throwing it Lapis' way making her jump towards the door and start her own set of tears falling. **"YOU LIED, I'M DONE! THIS RELATIONSHIP OF LIES IS OVER!"** Did she really mean it? Of course not, how can you just stop loving someone out of the blue after they had just jumped back into their old ways? Of course you could help them out of their rut it's what partners do right? Unless your Peridot who was convinced she was too worthless to help these two out and found it to be a better choice to end the loving once and for all.

You could actually see in Jasper's face the exact moment her heart broke and it tore Peridot up, she knew it was the anger talking but her mouth chose to continue following it's path. Jasper walked towards Peridot as the blonde grabbed a broom and started hitting her chest with it.

"Peri please."

 **"LEAVE JASPER! YOU BOTH HAVE HURT ME FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME!"** It took a while for the broom whacks to hurt more than her heart but no matter the pain Jasper did not shed a tear, Lapis may have run out behind Peridot's car and began sobbing into her arms weaker then the other two but Jasper grabbed the keys to her jeep and drove off to a friend's house. Peridot slammed the door shut and let out a scream of hatred. not for the two women she had just dumped for the second time but for herself.

Her mother was right about her and she had just confirmed it.

* * *

"Tomorrow at 7 pm then yes, thank you very much!" Pearl hung up the phone and did a little dance as she had successfully reserved a fantastic dinner date for her and Amethyst. She was extremely excited to spend the evening with her girlfriend but was brought out of the mood as she heard tires screeching outside her home. Pearl heard soft knocking before opening the door and seeing a huffing Jasper who held her face in her hand.

"Jasper? Is everything alright?"

"We fucked up again Pearl." Pearl knew what she ment and before she could scold or threatened the Amazonian woman she felt pity as Jasper dropped to her knees and finally broke spilling her tears and sobbing like a baby at the feet of her ex's best friend. "I didn't mean to hurt her or scare her, I-I-I just get jealous sometimes you know? It's j-j-just a part of m-me!" Pearl slowly pulled the tall woman inside closing the door and hugging her tightly. "She wouldn't e-e-even hear me out... Why can't I h-help her?" Jasper was barely able to choke the words out before going into a panicked rapid shot of short breathes which urged Pearl to gently rub circles into her back and trying to hush her soothingly.

"It'll be ok Jasper, she just needs some time to clear her head."

"She dumped us P-Pearl! She ha-ha-hates me." Pearl began to pat the taller woman's arms with a smile.

"She doesn't hate you, there's no way." Jasper kept silent but couldn't stop the crying as she wiped her eyes with her shirt and held her face in her hands. "What about Lapis?"

"She stayed behind." Jasper whispered wiping her eyes again finally coming down from her panicked fear. Pearl kept her reassurance on the taller woman but couldn't help to think of the bluenette.

Lapis stared at Peridot's window as she sat on the trunk of the car. No sobbing anymore just simply crying and silently hoping the blonde would unlock the door allowing her to enter and perhaps apologize and return to how things were. Their goofy neighbor dog hopped up and sat in her lap in hopes of slightly cheering her up but to no avail.

Peridot sat against her bedroom wall with a bottle of vodka in her hands already having taken two sips and gagging at how horrible it tasted. Finally after what felt like forever her phone began to ring and her mother's name appeared on the caller ID. Taking a deep breath she mustered up the courage to answer.

"Where do you think you failed?" Yellow immediately asked not waiting for her daughter to say hello.

"I thought it-"

"No shit, where did you think it was weakest?" Peridot spun the bottle in her hands trying to find the strength to hang up.

"Nowhere."

"Then why did you lost to a child's poem about some dog? Love poems are too common Peridot how could you not know this?"

"Why can't you ever let me enjoy anything?" she asked venom obvious in her tone. Her mother laughed:

"Because when you make a mistake you have to face it head on, why do you think I was so up front with you?" Peridot slammed her fist into the wall behind her.

"I hate you... You took my life from me all those years wasted because you were insecure-"

"Blame me all you want, if you did what you were suppose to do you would never have become this failure."

 **"I WAS NEVER A FAILURE! DAD AND JANET NEVER SAW ME THAT WAY!"**

"Janet did it to make you feel better, so you wouldn't snap and go mental on me." Peridot turned and punched the wall a few more times ignoring the pain and shedding more tears. "All you had to do was work hard Peridot, but you grew lazy and worthless like that father of yours.

"He was twice the person you will ever be." She bit back only to falter at another laugh.

"Yet he couldn't even look both ways before crossing the road. Your comparing me to that pathetic excuse for a man? You really did get all the bad genes no wonder your sister turned out so much better then you did." Peridot began shaking losing herself to the void once again as she sobbed and chocked on her breath. "Consider yourself disowned Peridot, never speak to me again." The line went dead and Peridot stared at the wall fully lost to her voices of disappointment.

The voices growing louder and louder in her mind started to hurt her even more making her headache grow twice as larger to which she screamed and threw her phone through her window. Below Lapis shuddered at hearing the glass break and seeing the phone land in the street breaking into pieces. Returning her gaze to the window she heard the blonde laughing and began to worry.

"Disowned huh? FINE!" Running to the bathroom she pulled out a bottle of sleeping pills and marched back to her room locking the door laughing louder this time. "You'll get what you wanted then! I'll rid you the horror of knowing I still live!" dumping the pills in her mouth she took them down in two gulps with the help of the vodka. "Goodbye Yellow Diamond! See you in fucking hell!" she finished her insult by tossing the bottle out the window as well scaring Lapis even more to the point she called Pearl.

"Lapis are you ok?"

"Pearl! You and Jasper need to come over right now! Peri's breaking things and shouting I have no idea what's going on!

"Lapis slow down, tell me from the beginning."

"She was having an argument with someone saying something about her father and sister then she threw her phone out the window with a bottle of something. Pearl i'm scared she might hurt herself please hurry!"

"We'll be right there try and get into the house!" Pearl lifted the now frightened Jasper. "If you wanna help her now is the time Jasper!" The Amazonian nodded quickly and snatched her keys and running to her Jeep. Lapis tried her hardest to ram her shoulder into the door but just ended up making her shoulder ache as Peridot's laughter finally died out she ran and beat on her neighbor's door.

"Do you have a ladder?!" Moments later she was climbing the ladder and using one of her shoes to knock away the remaining glass trying her hardest to pull herself up, getting a grip she let go as a shard dug into her palm. With a shriek of pain she let go and nearly fell from the top of the ladder onto the car below her. Turning her gaze to the piece in her pal she took a deep breathe and softly cried as she pulled it out tossing it to the ground somewhere. Pulling herself into the room of her ex girlfriend she screamed and held the blonde in her arms smacking her face. "Peri no no no no stay awake!"

"Don't worry... Laaaaapis... Your gonna be oooook wiff me gooooneee.." Peridot's eyes were blinking slowly as her smile began to fade away. Lapis' heart was racing as she unlocked the door and kicked it open scooping Peridot into her arms and carrying her down the stairs. Jasper and Pearl had arrived as Lapis placed Peridot in the back of the jeep with her.

"Jasper hurry, she's trying to do the big sleep!" Jasper shot the Jeep in full blast as if the devil were on her heels. Pearl held the seat belt and tried to stay calm as her best friend had just attempted to off herself without even saying goodbye. No one lost their shit until they hit the ER and the paramedics took the short blonde away.

* * *

Truthfully this came out a slight different then what I had planned but it still came out good. Forgive me for hurting our favorite dorito but what can you do when you've just had a fuck it day?

-REDEADED


	11. Sorry

Dedicating this chapter to kurona7 since he demands all the fluff in the world be handed to him hahahaha. Here's to you buddy, don't be mad about last chapter.

* * *

Lapis sat still enough for a nearby nurse to bandage her palm free of charge due to Peridot's condition. Jasper and Pearl sat beside her coating the entire room in dead silence until a certain pissed off aunt stormed in with her heels clacking all the way to the counter.

"Peridot Diamond, i'm her aunt Pink Diamond."

"Right this way ma'am."

"Pearl follow me." Before Lapis could question her Pink Diamond shot her a look silencing the bluenette who then felt her phone vibrate.

 _'You both are on paid leave as of now, take a break and i'll inform you when she's stable and ready to talk.'_ She had to have mind powers or something Jasper thought peeking over Lapis' shoulder to see the message. "She can't make us leave." Lapis grumbled.

"We can't do much here Laz, we're better of taking a break." Jasper hated admitting it and Lapis could tell by the way the Amazonian's face contorted that she didn't want to leave either. "It's getting late and i'm too amp'd to sleep, so I figured I should clean up the house.." Jasper slowly stood up and stretched looking empty as she strolled towards her large vehicle with a hurt Lapis treading behind her.

Pink Diamond sat silent as each one of her hands held the two girls she held dearest in her heart, Pearl and her darling niece Peridot. She was slightly comfortable listening to Peridot snooze away as the medication had been pumped through her body, hopefully the hangover wouldn't be too dreadful for the little blonde. Of course as a guardian she was still full of anger but she knew better then to vent her frustration onto her niece, her niece who just so happened to try to take her own life...

Pearl squeezed the woman's hand tightly keeping herself composed as well. Pink gave her a reassuring smile as Peridot turned on her side with a snore making the two women giggle.

"I'll be right back ma'am, I would like to call Amethyst." Pink nodded and returned to keeping her niece company. First they grow up in your home, then graduate high school, then go to college and earn every master's you could want, then fall in love and live happily! At least you think they are until your here in a hospital holding their hand in hopes they wake up sooner rather than later. Peridot wasn't hers biologically but like any loving family member she treated her as if she was her own, she knew Yellow had something to do with this that was the only answer. Peridot began to stir, Pink letting go of her hand straightened up and cleared her throat. Peridot sat up slowly and looked to her aunt feeling very ashamed to be in the same room as her.

"Hey aunt Pink..."

"Don't you 'Hey' me young lady." Peridot sank slightly with a sigh. "Your did something so reckless and rash what were you thinking?"

"Mom called, i'm an orphan now heh.." Pink groaned and rubbed her eyes. "I'm a grown adult I shouldn't be acting like this I know."

"Yet you did, you ignored all those years of progression and still gave in to the negativity she placed upon you. Why?" Peridot looked into her aunt's pain filled eyes and took a deep breath.

"I thought if I pushed past it I could cry it out then ignore her and feel better over time like last time."

"Then what caused you to do this to yourself?"

"Jasper and Lapis were fighting... I just turned the self-hatred into finally lashing out at them for falling back into their old habits..." Pink knew those two had something to do with it but it wasn't her place to speak on it. "I dumped them like an idiot aunt Pink... I need to apologize-"

"Not until your fully back to yourself and you plan the words out." Peridot nodded slowly and embraced her aunt tightly letting a few tears slip by before wiping her eyes clean. "They will appreciate it more if you thought out you apology, trust me. Pearl should be back soon, call me ok?" Peridot nodded once more getting a smile from Pink. "I love you, never forget that."

"I love you too..." As the older woman left Pearl ran in and wrapped her entire frame around her best friend. "Pearl?!"

"Shut up! You don't get to do that and not even try to talk me!" Peridot sat still for a moment before embracing the woman in her lap. "You didn't even say goodbye or tell me you were in pain.."

"I'm sorry Pearl, I let her get to me again and I just... shut down..." Pearl let go and laid right beside the blonde. "If it's any consolation she finally disowned me." Pearl scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Took fucking years for that didn't it?" Peridot laughed and held Pearl's hand. "Still though, i'm glad Lapis called us when she saw you breaking shit."

"Fuck, she was still there then." Peridot face palmed with a groan. "That's embarrassing."

"Not as much as trying to kill yourself in front of your ex girlfriend." Peridot whimpered at that and Pearl coughed to mask anything else. "You gonna take them back again? Holding a crying Jasper in my arms was extremely terrifying to be honest with you." Peridot pulled the blanket over her face whimpering a little louder. "Fine fine fine, I'll help you out, who do you wanna start with?"

"Let's do it tomorrow... We'll start with Lapis, after all i'm pretty sure she's dealing with it the worst." Pearl gave a nod of understanding before hugging the blonde tightly and taking her leave. "Tell me aunt that my phone is all over the street by the way!" Pearl's laughter was the last thing the blonde heard before forcing herself back to sleep.

* * *

Jasper and Lapis sat on the couch after having put all the mess into separate garbage bags and recycling containers. Huddled together they stayed silent as the tv played reruns of old family shows from their childhood, only making noise when something happened or when someone got hit with something. Jasper was hoping she was being strong but for some reason Lapis was the tough one this time, laying in the Amazonian's lap and rubbing her arms tenderly Jasper felt like she was being taken care of. Leaning over she kissed the bluenette's head and sighed with content enjoying more of the television program until they both fell asleep.

Lapis stayed up a little longer, wrapping Jasper in a blanket, in order to take a long shower in hopes of clearing her mind. She started the water running but took a while to get in due to the fact she kept looking through all the photos she had taken of Peridot over the last few years. She giggled a few times at the funny faces or expressions she made when Lapis or Jasper planted her with surprise kisses. Finally getting under the water she took her sweet time as she cleaned herself, washing off the sweat and dirt on her feet and putting the conditioner in her hair. No those weren't tears from the shampoo getting in her eyes, she couldn't lie to her own body, she broke down and even ended up running out of hot water.

* * *

Come Morning Peridot was able to get out of bed and walk around the room, she was told it would take at least one more day for the doctors to release her from their care and that ment a higher pay on her medical bills. Pearl arrived and clapped as Peridot was pacing earning her a grumble.

"You ready to do this?" Peridot nodded and took a quick seat.

"I've had all morning to think about this, call her over please." It didn't take long for ex girlfriends to slam into the parking lot and enter the lobby, Jasper huffed hurt that only Lapis was allowed in at this time but the rule WAS only two visitors at a time according to a snickering Pearl standing just on the inside of the now locked door. Lapis stood across from the blonde slightly shaking and only looking at the floor making Peridot' heart sink lower then it already was.

"Peri, I know I-I have been-"

"It's not you." Lapis looked up still shaking. "I let my mom get to me and with you two fighting I took it out on the both of you. I said things I shouldn't have said and I would like your permission to take it all back." Lapis covered her mouth and slowly nodded as her eyes began to leak one tear at a time. "Don't cry Lapis, please. You know I can't take it when you cry." Peridot whispered holding back her own tears. Lapis strolled forward and wrapped her arms around the blonde silently sobbing into her chest.

"You said you didn't wanna see us anymore." the bluenette choked out not letting go.

"It was the anger talking my love, not me." Peridot ran her fingers through Lapis' hair and didn't even more as she raised herself up for the apology kiss she so rightfully deserved. Lapis smiled and cleaned her eyes once more before lifting the blonde up earning her a full set of giggles. "I never ment to hurt you Lapis, or Jasper. I just needed to vent and seeing you both falling back into your old problems set me off is all."

"I promise to get past this babe, i'm going to quit and I will no matter how hard it hits me."

"We'll take it slow ok? You'll get crabby but I'll love you even more." Lapis stole another kiss holding the blonde tighter before being ushered out by the bouncer Pearl allowing Jasper's turn for reconciliation. "Hey there gorgeous." Peridot complimented the half scared Jasper who looked out the window holding her arm. "Relax, I called you here to apologize."

"You were right though." Jasper whispered out. "We fucked up and got what we deserved."

"No you didn't, I should have been more supporting and lately I had been so focused on that god damn poem that I let the anger from it and from my mother get thrown onto the both of you. I take back everything I said Jasp and you know I never take anything back." Jasper giggled wiping the sniffles from her nose away and looking at Peridot with a tear filled smile. "No more crying for anyone else today alright? Come here my hott wonder woman!" Jasper exploded into laughter cradling the blonde in her arms and showering her in kisses getting plenty of laughs and giggles out of her. The nurse walked in and cleared her throat:

"If you would like, the doctor has signed the release forms assuring that you can leave right now instead of tomorrow if you want." The four members of the group cheered as the blonde signed the papers to leave. The nurse stood next to Jasper and whispered "Your girlfriend has a nice butt." The old Jasper would have probably tried to fight the nurse off, but the new Jasper merely agreed.

"Your damn right she does."

After getting home safely, Jasper ordered pizza as Lapis helped Peridot tape the photo she tore up back together. Sure the house was still a wreck and Peridot's window really needed to be taped up but all of that could wait as pizza night began with three girlfriends cuddled on the couch bed watching terrible reruns of the same show as before.

* * *

I think next chapter will be final. Realizing this story took a huge turn so it may be a really long ass chapter or just a bunch of confirmations on what's going to happen.

-REDEADED


	12. Dedicated

I was told the tag free form means that you write without planning it? If that's true every story I do is free form. Anyway this chapter is for sure going to be the ending but let's see how long I can make it shall we?

* * *

Pearl was going through her many outfits shaking with nervousness. Amethyst offered to stay in with her maybe watch tv movies while they picked up meals from a steak house and ate comfortably on the couch but not to her surprise she let Pearl convince her into still going out to dinner. Finally she decided on a baby blue dress that hung loose on her body, she smiled brightly and tapped her foot debating on either earrings or no earrings. A quick text to Peridot confirmed she should unless she was 'caked in make-up'.

Putting on some calming music she drove cautiously and happily to her girlfriend's apartment ready for a wonderful evening. Turning the corner she couldn't help but giggle at seeing Amethyst hide behind her blinds quickly. Playfully honking, the shorter woman opened the door in slight embarrassment heading to join her girlfriend in the car. Sporting a Royal Purples dress, Amethyst was blushing furiously and playing with her hair. Pearl noticed:

"You look beautiful Ames, I can't wait to get there!" Amethyst chuckled filled with fear of doing something wrong but it went away as Pearl spoke to her like they normally would at work. Dating your co worker may be frowned upon but when you've been as close as these two have been for years it tends to melt that comparison away instantly. Handing the valet her keys Pearl laced her fingers with Amethyst and was lost in a daze of happiness excited to stare at the shorter woman's smile for an entire hour.

"I never pictured myself eating here." Amethyst whispered taking her seat across from Pearl. "What's good here?" Pearl shrugged and winked at her with a grin. "Going in blind? Good move P." After a fantastic meal the two sat talking for a good half hour before paying and returning to Amethyst's home, Pearl accepted the offer to stay for a good while as the two snuggled up on the couch after Amethyst changed back into her signature tank tops and shorts to match.

"How was that for a first date?" Pearl asked as she headed into the bathroom to change out of her dress as well.

"I give it a 7."

"What?!"

"I'm kidding! Your totally a 15 out of 10!" Pearl's laughter filled the room and Amethyst loved it. So your girlfriend's best friend tried to off herself yesterday, what can you do you ask? Give her one of the best dates anyone has ever been apart of! Amethyst knew Pearl was still upset about the situation and even though she wanted to make it easier by staying in she was glad Pearl convinced her not to. "What should we watch? I don't like hearing myself giving people smooches is all."

"How about... Cookie Cat?" Amethyst spawned a confused look upon her face. "It's actually pretty good for a kid's show, great plot and good action for a space adventure involving cats." Amethyst shrugged but snuggled and kissed her girlfriend's cheek anyway as the show went on.

* * *

The morning came and Lapis was the first one awake tapping her foot as the coffee maker was slower than usual.

"Come on come on come on.." she grumbled to herself waiting for the pot to fill. "I need to be the breakfast queen today, hurry it up!" Jasper opened one eye and peered over the couch smiling before returning to spooning with Peridot. "Let's see, bacon and eggs with some toast or biscuits? Better yet should I make chocolate milk in case they don't want coffee? Ugh this is annoying, ok bacon and eggs with biscuits on the side and maybe some french toast in stead?" Jasper slowly got up and covered up Peridot kissing the top of her head before walking over and startling Lapis with a hug from behind. "Morning hott stuff, I was just about to start breakfast-"

"Let me lend you a hand."

"Nonononono it is my turn!" Jasper had already begun portioning the bacon and turning on the stove top putting a pan on to heat up. "Jasper come on, my turn to be queen!" The Amazonian still didn't listen as she poured herself a cup of coffee and return to frying the bacon.

"Just one thing Laz don't freak, your still the queen." Lapis huffed as she began making scrambled eggs and setting the oven to heat up enough to bake the biscuits already separated on a pan. "You look really pretty when you cook." Jasper kissed her neck and chuckled.

"Sexist remarks are banned from this household Jasper." Lapis mumbled trying to do fifty things at once.

"So is burning the house down, take it easy seriously." Lapis sighed deeply before leaning against the taller woman. "You feelin' alright babe? You seem tense.."

"Haven't had a smoke in two days, nerves are all over the place and I.. I just wanna do right by you two today is all." Jasper leaned over for a kiss and squeezed Lapis closer.

"The fact that you tried to cook all of this by yourself is perfect babe, we love you regardless of what's going on." Lapis smiled happily as she put the biscuits into the oven to bake. Jasper's tummy rumbled and the two shared a laugh as they cooked together to the sounds of Peridot snoring. As the cooking came to an end the blonde awoke with a loud yawn as her girlfriends laughed at her bed hair.

"Shuddap you two. Momma needs nourishment." Peridot mumbled out still half asleep. Slowly she made it to the table where Jasper handed her a mug of coffee and her plate of food cooked by them both. "You two tag teamed the meal I see, it looks fantastic my loves." Peridot smiled and joined them in stuffing their faces full of happiness.

"Seeing as we're all on paid leave, hows about a vacation?" Jasper piped up after finishing her food. "Cabin in the mountains? Tropical beach? What'cha think ladies?"

"Both sound good." Lapis answered rubbing her chin. "Although I would enjoy swimming more over getting murdered in the woods." Jasper rolled her eyes and smirked. "What about you short stack?" Lapis asked getting a piece of bacon thrown at her only to catch it in her mouth.

"You ass. I like the sound of waves so the beach works for me, you both always earn a nice tan whenever you go anyway." Peridot murmured before finishing her plate as well. "I guess let's look for hotels and vacation spots today." Her girlfriends cheered and began to clean up the kitchen as she returned to her spot on the couch bed. A vacation did sound good after all that had happened these past few days. Maybe it was just what the trio needed!

* * *

 **A YEAR LATER...**

"WOOHOO!" The blonde cheered running inside dancing. Jasper raised her head from Lapis' lap and raised an eyebrow. "I did it! First place!" Her girlfriends shot up and lifted her onto the Amazonian's shoulders cheering and chanting her name. "I gotta call my Aunt!" Jasper let her down slowly before watching her dash up the stairs laughing her butt off and damn near slipping on the last step into a face plant.

Closing her door Peridot hit her aunt's photo and the phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"I did it!"

"I'm sorry?"

"I won first place aunt Pink! My poem won first place in the Pulitzer Prize!" She smiled brightly as her aunt clapped and cheered for her niece on the other end.

"That's fantastic my dear! I'm so proud of you! I knew you could do it!"

"Thanks aun- mom." Pink sighed with a giggle. "I gotta call Pearl and let her know as well, I love you!" Hanging up she patted her chest with pride before calling her best friend.

"Hey there P-Dot, What's up?"

"Put me on speaker so I can talk to Pearl too!"

"Hi Peri!" Pearl chuckled out sounding a bit far away.

"Pearl, Amethyst. I did it!" two loud gasps turned into shouts and cheers of joy.

"That's amazing Per! Pearl is practically crying right now she's so over joyed!"

"Thanks guys, I'll call you later!" Hanging up the blonde jumped for joy and hugged herself tightly before jumping down the stairs and throwing herself on top of Lapis and Jasper. "I guess that vacation really did help huh?"

"Seems like it hun." Jasper rubbed the blonde's back while Lapis planted kisses on her shoulder. Peridot sighed with content holding onto both women, Lapis nuzzled closer as Jasper gently pulled both of them into her lap. "You gonna write a book of poems next babe?"

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea, let's see if I can get an offer!" Peridot threw her arms into the air doing a mock interview with Lapis asking her questions as Jasper pretended to take pictures of the two. Peridot had once again written about the loves of her life and the friendships that pulled her through all the bad times and gave her better memories then she could have ever hoped of achieving on her own. Seeing how far all three of them had come from their vices had brought great joy to the trio of lovers.

Jasper would occasionally invite one of her two girlfriends out with her when training at the gym and releasing some built up tension all the while staying strong and powerful!

Lapis had fully quit smoking and even though she felt awful for the first 3 days she eventually surpassed all her withdrawal symptoms and felt like a free woman. Hitting the one year mark the three decided to take her out and bought her a cake to celebrate!

Peridot has begun to attend ceminars in case she ever starts to feel some form of self doubt but as of late she hasn't even come close to doubting anything, even when she entered this year all she could feel was her mind telling her 'This is your year Peridot! You ready to win?' and she was very pleased.

The lives of three women turned around much faster than anticipated but when you really love someone with all of your heart it's kinda dumb to not be a helping hand and in the end everyone is smiling. Having the people you love smile is a reward in itself.

 **THE END.**

* * *

Well that's that! I hope you enjoyed the ending! As of now I have a request to finish at the time of this post so thank you all for sticking around for my first poly story and honestly I have another idea for another one!

-REDEADED


End file.
